<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting the Ice by ohreginald, SparksOwO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051175">Melting the Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreginald/pseuds/ohreginald'>ohreginald</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO'>SparksOwO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Roommates, Ski - Freeform, Skiing, Slow Burn, Snow, Snow and Ice, That was a joke - Freeform, Violence, Winter, im bad at tagging, ski boot kink, technoblade is hot but he is ace, that just doesn’t sit right with me, why are the tags for bad and skeppy their real names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreginald/pseuds/ohreginald, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksOwO/pseuds/SparksOwO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap hates skiing.</p><p>Karl loves it.</p><p>And Sapnap loves Karl.</p><p> </p><p>Everything is fine until on a particularly hard trail, Karl goes missing and it’s up to the group to find him.</p><p>And maybe discover some things about themselves as well.</p><p> </p><p>[MCYT skiing AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I hate it here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> </p><p>—————</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This is our first fic, and we’re both pretty new to writing, so sorry if it’s a bit weird. We’ll try to keep a once a week schedule for updates, but it might take a while for it to smooth itself out.<br/> <br/>(Shoutout to my friend Bella who beta’d this fic, you’re absolutely amazing ilysm~)</p>
<p>we do not ship real people so if the CCs say they are uncomfortable with these type of works we will not hesitate to take them down//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>—————</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick hated skiing. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> Unfortunately, his family didn’t share the sentiment. In fact, it was the opposite. They loved to ski, and the weeklong trip they took every February had become a treasured family tradition for everyone. Well, everyone except Nick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ever since he was young, and had experienced a rather unfortunate (but thankfully harmless) accident, he hated the sport. As he grew older, he continued to hate it, but more out of spite than actual dislike of skiing itself. Not that he’d tell anyone that. No, best to keep up the long running charade he was used to, after all, he couldn’t exactly go back now. In all those years of refusal to participate, Nick had never actually learned how to properly ski. It was humiliating. Besides, it wasn’t like he actually <em> wanted </em> to learn, no, in fact, it was the opposite. There were so many factors that contributed to his unwillingness to ski that it was much easier to simply hate it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, when his mother casually brought up the upcoming trip at dinner, Nick desperately asked if he could <em> please just this once stay home</em>, which led to a full on argument between him and his mom. He knew he’d lose, he was just fifteen and his mom would never let him stay at home alone, even for a day, because he would ‘burn the house down’ (IT WAS ONE TIME OK, jeez one accidental stovetop fire and you’re branded an ‘arsonist’ for life. It’s not like he set the entire house on fire either, just some ugly dish towels. How was he supposed to know they were his grandma’s?). An entire week alone in the house was out of the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother also reminded himself of the promise he made last year, that he would be allowed to stay inside the lodge for the week, on the condition that he would attend ski school the following year. Nick wanted to protest that it had been a heat of the moment decision, and that he hadn’t considered he’d have to actually <em> participate </em> in the damn ski school, but he knew it was a futile argument. He was doomed to a week of skiing with the babies on the bunny hill. Pathetic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even without the looming threat of <em> ski school,</em> the week of the trip was always the worst of the year, in Nick’s humble opinion; full of wasted time he could be spending with his friends back at home. He could be doing something fun this February break, instead of sitting in an empty lodge wishing he wasn't so damn stubborn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But no, here he was, freezing his ass off as his sister practically threw the car doors open in her haste to get out. He could agree with that, at least, the long drive to the resort was uncomfortable and tiring and he was more than willing to get out and stretch. But now that they were here, and he could see the twinkling lights of the ski lodge in the distance, he realized he’d much rather be back in that cramped car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and clambered out of the backseat, his boots crunching onto the frozen gravel of the familiar parking lot. His younger sister, Allison, pulled him towards the trunk, where he reluctantly grabbed his suitcase and walked in the direction of the lodge, his backpack slung over his shoulder. It was the place they stayed every year, and even he had to admit it was rather nice. Although, anywhere would seem like a palace compared to the freezing backseat of his parent’s old Honda. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped inside the cozy, brightly lit building, seeing his mom chatting with the desk clerk. Typical. His eyes scanned the room, landing on two boys who seemed to be about his age. One of them had a lime green coat with a smiley face design, while the other had a puffy light blue coat, and was wearing huge black and white ski goggles. Their family must also be checking in, it looked like, judging by the two large suitcases they had next to them. The boy in the light green coat was leaning on it slightly, his posture relaxed. In contrast, the boy in the light blue coat seemed to be tense and he was shoving his hands deep into his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a bunch of stickers plastered on their suitcases, with palm trees and “Orlando!” being the common theme of the designs. They must be from Florida then, although what they were doing at a ski resort in Vermont was a mystery to Nick. They looked like they were freezing too, especially the one in the lime green jacket, judging by the way he was shivering and trying to grab the other's hands, which remained firmly tucked away in his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“George! My hands are cold, can you hold them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dream, shut the hell up, people are staring!” (Apparently the one with the blue coat was British? That was interesting.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But <em> George~ </em>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I SAID SHUT UP-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nick stared at them for a little while longer, but they were so caught up in their bickering they didn’t seem to notice. Oh well, there were always kids his age but they never seemed to cross paths, since everyone was always out on the slopes when he was inside. He had never really made friends here, and he didn’t really mind. (Although, sometimes when things got mind-numbingly boring in the lodge, he’d wish for someone to talk to, but better boredom than looking like an idiot on skis.) Besides, everyone his age had actual skiing talent, while he still staunchly refused to try. Damn, he couldn’t wait to make a fool of himself on the <em>fucking </em> <em> baby hill,</em> <em>god why was he such an idiot</em>, but at least it was only a week, right? How bad could it be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned his attention back to his mom, who was being given the key to the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nick, honey, you wanna head up to the room with Allison while I help your father unpack?” she called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure mom,” Nick called back, but as he turned he tripped on the laces of his stupid snow boots and stumbled. He wobbled in the air for a moment before righting himself. His sister laughed at him as she grabbed his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys paused their bickering and turned to look at him, the boy in the lime coat snickering a bit. He could feel his face flushing in embarrassment as he snatched the key card and stalked towards the elevators. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, this was shaping up to be a great fucking trip. He could just feel it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We’ll be using their real names at first, for plot reasons, but as they develop nicknames for each other those will be used instead. </p>
<p>We hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Tell us what you think, any compliments or criticisms would be much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i listened to sweater weather while writing this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rip sapnap he needs some sleep</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late-ish update, hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>thank you again bella for being our beta!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should have packed more sweatshirts…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick was in his room, unpacking the suitcase that contained all of the items and clothes he had packed for the trip. He had just now realized that he only packed 2 sweatshirts, meaning in about 6 days, they would be dirty and he would have to either be freezing cold, or wear one of the hideous ski fleeces he had only brought to appease his mother. They were a disgusting shade of neon orange that should never have to be seen by human eyes. Children would cry. Someone might faint.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d take the cold. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was grateful that the resort was pretty large, the rooms were practically the size of apartments! The room that his family currently was in had three bedrooms (one for each person), two bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining room, a living room, and even a sauna. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, the world hated him and there wasn’t a single washing machine in the entire fucking resort. He couldn't even ask his mom to drive him to a laundromat somewhere to wash one of the hoodies, because she would say it would take too much time and that he could just wear one of his “adorable and comfortable fleeces”. (Still a hard no.)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's almost like she was blind because the fleeces made him look like a walking orange. They were utterly horrendous</span>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But honestly, Nick was too tired to care. It was 11:30 (not too late for him- but he had just endured a long and grueling car ride with a sister who </span>
  <em>
    <span>would not shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then an hour of hauling suitcases and skis</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Feeling exhausted was totally valid, in his opinion.) And of course, there was the looming threat of ski school, which he would rather just ignore altogether. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping was the best alternative here. The bed looked so inviting, and Nick could barely keep his eyes open. Just a few more things to unpack, and he would be able to rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick quickly finished putting the clothes into the dresser, and set his personal items on the desk next to his bed. He plugged in his phone and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at the clock. Bright red flashed at his bleary eyes, and he rubbed at them to make his vision clearer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>11:59</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was as good a sign as any that he needed to get to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please just let tomorrow be a better day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He woke up on an unfamiliar beach. He was sitting near the water, far enough that he wasn’t soaked (thank god), but close enough that when the waves crashed his feet would get wet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gazed around, taking in the sight. Nothing but a shoreline that seemed to go on forever, merging into the sunset. Behind him was nothing but desert, an endless expanse of sand and a few rocks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The view was absolutely stunning. The sunset reflected on the water beautifully, painting a colorful picture of pinks, oranges and yellows. They merged together into a gorgeous display that captivated Nick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a beautiful, tranquil scene.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But something felt off. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick felt it in his chest, a cold that seemed to spread over his entire body. He shivered, pulling at his clothes for some kind of warmth, but he was only wearing shorts and a tank top. He couldn’t tell what kind of feeling this was. He was cold and wet and sandy and </span>
    <span>so so alone-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loneliness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick was by himself, with nothing surrounding him but sand and water. He couldn’t escape, there was no one there, </span>
    <span>god why was there no one there, </span>
    <span>and all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe. He tried but his lungs felt as though they were collapsing in on him, he started gasping for air but he couldn’t, his body wracked with silent sobs as he tried and tried to inhale the precious oxygen. But there was nothing, nobody could hear him, nobody could help him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was </span>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick groaned as he groggily reached out and grabbed his phone. He pressed “stop” on the alarm then stuffed his face back into his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was too tired to deal with this, much less at seven-thirty in the morning. He was about to drift back into unconsciousness when he realized. Ski school started this morning at eight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At </span>
  <em>
    <span>eight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was already seven thirty, oh man he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>screwed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With all the willpower he could muster, he threw off the blankets and stumbled out of bed. Nick was not at all ready to face the day but it looked like he’d have to anyway.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was already starting off </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      ----------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was originally going to be longer but i thought it was alright to end it here. i know the buildup has been way longer than intended, but next chapter we’ll finally get some actual interaction! pog!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>